


A Day in the Life of Gabriel

by justsimplymeagain



Series: Running Full Circle - Gabriel's Life [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel found himself in a tree while the situation at hand only seems to become more of a choatic mess then anything. A goal. A broken team. All tucked away in a cabin, Gabriel toyed with and two children with a ball. </p><p>Yes, it was only a day in the new life of Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Gabriel

How did things get so wrong? 

Foolishness, that's what. Gabriel sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a human gesture he picked up somewhere maybe between the 16th or 19th century. It really didn't matter. He had to get away from the Winchester's and their depressing little gang of broken people. 

The last time he saw the two knuckleheads they were together and in the same boat. Now there's an ocean of lack of understanding between the two of them it nearly hurt. One brother was too hardened and too broken by Purgatory that he can't seem to establish himself in the general world as well as he wanted to. The other is just plain hopeless and passive, the will to fight wasn't there. Both of them too blinded by their own pain and misery to reach out fully. It was... Sad. 

At least with Michael and Lucifer they could reach out to each other even if it's anger and in a violent intent. 

Then there was the suicidal angel. Castiel. The last time he saw the young angel now turned seraph although weakened, he was stronger in will and righteousness. He was willing to rebel and fight against Heaven and Hell for Earth's sake. For the humans. Now he was so filled with guilt and so painfully human, he didn't know which way to turn or what to do. He needed help but the Winchesters couldn't give him help because of their own pain and problems. 

For once Gabriel didn't find that to be their fault. For once. 

And then there was the Prophet and his mother. Several years ago, Gabriel wouldn't have bat an eye at either of them, they weren't evil so he wouldn't feel the need to play with them. They were genuinely good people who were caught up in a nasty situation. Sure Kevin's father wasn't who he thought it was, but the love put into him and the love that he was raised with was no less true. Gabriel already feels his grace pulled towards him in order to protect him. It was the part of him that was an Archangel. 

Linda Tran kind of worried him a bit. And she took his chocolate bar and gave him a carrot. Motherly instincts telling her that he shouldn't be eating so much junk-food, she went into mother-mode on everyone in the room even though the Winchester's stiffened at it. And to make matters worse, she was unbelievably strict and headstrong. 

He dropped off Samandriel who he saved from Crowley's clutches. And the fledgling decided to stay with the depressed and broken team Free Will. The kid didn't know what to do with himself though. 

Benny the vampire showed up not too long ago. Gabriel didn't have a problem with the vampire, he was a decent guy. The kind that Gabriel wouldn't mind having a drink with every now and again. Gabriel could see that Benny unconsciously considers Dean to be apart of his nest so he watches Dean's back as though the knucklehead was family. 

And then there was himself. 

He wasn't the same as he used to be, before the fall and after the fall. During his Loki-stint and Trickster-stint. He just wasn't himself. He was an uncomfortable mixture of all of it. 

Gabriel found himself sitting in a tree that was large enough to hold him. The cabin that was being used was in his sight and the Impala was glistening in the sun. This was one of those places where several people could rent cabin's. So he could hear others renting cabins here and there. The sound of laughter caught his attention and drew his gaze from the cabin to the area where there was a second cabin. 

Two children played, out of breath from chasing each other around for the ball they were playing with but not stopping as they kept at it. It's been some time since he saw children that carefree. It brought a smile to his face. The first honest one today. It was obvious the game they were playing didn't have any rules or guidelines. It was just a chaotic mass of fun. 

The young boy accidentally kicked the ball too hard and it landed at the base of the tree Gabriel was sitting in. The children were obviously told ahead of time to not go onto anyone's rented property because they stopped at the invisible line set up for them. Gabriel simply climbed down, rather then jump like he was going to. He couldn't bring himself to set a bad example that could get one of the kids hurt. 

Kids were a source of weakness for him, he had a soft spot for them. 

Picking the ball up he could feel it was slowly deflating, obviously built cheaply by companies so it couldn't stand up to roughhousing children. With his grace he simply fixed that problem without making it too hard for them. 

“Nice ball you kids have.” Gabriel said happily as he handed it back to them. 

“Thank you.” The little girl, the younger sister obviously, said. Politely as her father told her to be, Gabriel could feel the love coming from the family and he was envious. 

“You're quite welcome.” Gabriel replied with a smile, he knows the general aura he gives off is one that would tell others that he was safe to be around. If he chooses to. And for children, he couldn't bring himself to come across as threatening. Unless they were bullies and then he would snap that out of them quicker then they could cry for their Mommy's. 

“Why were you in a tree?” The boy asked, getting elbowed by his sister as she hissed at him about being told not to bug people about what they're doing. Gabriel just chuckled. That was siblings for you. 

“Thinking.” Gabriel answered before he took a few steps back just as the mother was calling for her children in order to eat lunch. 

“Bye” “Bye” Both children called out as they took off with the ball towards the cabin, waving good bye to him and Gabriel waving back before walking towards the cabin that looked like a three story house. Gabriel couldn't stand the cramped quarters of the cabin. And no one was complaining about having hot showers or space to use to get a break from everyone else. 

Entering the house he watched the stand off between Benny and Sam over the book between them. The vampire was putting forth an effort in helping the Winchester's close the gates now. Castiel and Samandriel was... watching television. 

Kevin was translating what he could on the half of tablet he had and Linda was making lunch. Gabriel decided to create a bit of chaos with a snap of his fingers. 

Yelling and Gabriel laughing took over everything else and all arguments forgotten.


End file.
